Nick Jr. Puppies
Nick Jr. Puppies is an American short-form children's television series originally airing on Nickelodeon. The series premiered on March 2, 2015. Plot Voice-over artists narrate a group of young dogs' experiences in the canine-inhabited world of Puppy Town. Characters * CJ - A golden retriever who enjoys stereotypical dog activities, such as playing fetch, eating a large amount of kibble at snack time and being petted. * Jessie - A black-and-orange spaniel who is often seen in dog costumes. She is commonly seen chewing a blue spherical chew toy. In two shorts, she dresses up as "Super Pup," a pink superhero. * Reggie - A black-colored pug who enjoys being read stories. She is somewhat shy and lethargic at times, but when she has enough energy, Reggie can be as talkative as the other puppies. * Others - Other dogs seen in the shorts include Pepper (a black-colored dog who helps out with art projects), Stella (a tan-colored nervous pug), and two bulldogs named Captain Tater Tot and Buddy. Episodes Twenty-four shorts have been produced as of January 2016. List * Meet CJ - CJ the golden retriever is introduced to the audience by a human visitor. * Meet Jessie4 - Jessie the spaniel introduces herself. * Meet Reggie5 - Reggie falls asleep while being introduced. * Meet Noodles1 - The dogs are introduced to a pup named Noodles. * Best Friends6 - Stella wonders if she can be friends with a larger dog named Pete. * Snack Time7 - CJ realizes that every puppy in Puppy Town eats dog food for lunch. * Story Time with the Pups8 - CJ cannot decide between two books. * Gym Class9 - Jessie chases her chew toy as CJ plays tag. * Nap Time10 - Frankie the dog is kept awake by a loud puppy. * Class Pictures11 - The puppies worry about various problems during their photo shoot. * Dress Up12 - CJ, Jessie and Reggie dress up as Nickelodeon characters. * Art Class with Pepper13 - A human visitor draws a portrait of Pepper. * Story Time with Reggie14 - Reggie reads a book titled Max Goes to the Park. * Come on Down to Puppy Town15 - The dogs star in a music video about Puppy Town. * Ready to Run16 - A runner pup tries to find his running hat. * Puppy Town Tourists17 - Two tourist dogs have trouble deciding where to go in Puppy Town. * The Farmer's Market18 - The pups try to figure out which vegetables are the best. * Doggy Department Store19 - A pup shopowner tells viewers about his department store in Puppy Town. * Dogs of Summer20 - The pups enjoy the hot sun. * Beach21 - The dogs visit the beach. * Surf's Up22 - The dogs try surfing. * My Chair23 - A pup must decide between sunbathing or eating ice cream. * It's How You Get There24 - The dogs travel across the globe. * Where Are You Going?25 - The pups ask each other about their whereabouts. Release On February 23, 2015, several Nick Jr. Puppies shorts were made available on NickJr.com as a sneak preview of the show.26 It made its television debut on March 2, 2015, as part of Nickelodeon's "Puppy Preschool" week-long event (which also showcased new episodes of PAW Patrol and the pilot of the Mutt & Stuff television series). An Italian-dubbed version of the series aired on Nick Jr. Italy for several weeks in December 2015. Advertisements for the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards included Buddy the bulldog, a character from Nick Jr. Puppies. Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows